


I Am There, Speaking Of Love Without A Sound

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, King!Yuzu, M/M, Modern Royalty, Quarantink Challenge, Romance, Royal Guard!Javi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru was born and raised to be a King.Javier was born and raised to stay right by him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	I Am There, Speaking Of Love Without A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my answer to the forty-eight prompt of this challenge: Timetable.  
> Another one of those "could be a one-shot, could be a 15-chapter-long fic" drabbles.  
> SELF-CONTROL DON'T ABANDON ME!
> 
> Happy reading!

"You have a fitting at 9, then at 10 the Prime Minister has requested an audience to talk about the changes to the immigration policy, and at 12 you have lunch with the Chinese delegate. And when you're done, please don't disappear again. Please go to the stables, or to the studio, or to the pool, but stay in the Palace grounds, and take Javier with you." Tracy listed out, and then closed her folder with a sigh. "Your Majesty, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Fitting, then Prime Minister, then Chinese food for lunch. I was listening." Yuzuru said, adjusting his cufflinks and lowering his hands, smiling at her. "You worry too much, Tracy."

"You're the reason I have to fix my hair so much, Your Majesty. You'll make me go white in no time."

Yuzuru laughed and hugged her. 

"You're not, Tracy. You look just the same as you did when I was a kid."

"I'll add a reminder to schedule an appointment with your ophthalmologist, Your Majesty."

"Tracy! Making fun of the King is treason! I could have you beheaded for this!" 

Anyone with eyes could see Yuzuru Hanyu was born to be a monarch. He behaved with such composure and decorum, always smiling gently and knowing what to say to bewitch the public.

People said there hadn't been a King this well-liked for centuries.

He had been trained his whole life to become King, and one could see it in the way he went through life.

"The King is making his way back to the private studio. Do not bother him under any circumstances."

"Yes, sir."

Javier followed Yuzuru closely, nodding at the guards to open the first set of doors, and feeling them close behind himself, before following him through the second set of doors, that Yuzuru opened himself. He turned and closed the door, but a set of arms wrapped themselves around Javier's torso before he could turn around, a forehead coming to rest between his shoulder blades.

"Your Majesty..."

"Javi, Please. It's just us. Please."

Javier sighed in defeat, and turned around, gently dislodging the King's arms from around his body.

Yuzuru looked extremely tired. He hated the Chinese delegate. The man refused to talk in anything that wasn't Mandarin, and Yuzuru always struggled to understand his heavily accented words, used to the textbook neutral Mandarin he had been taught. 

"Yuzu..." He lifted a hand to caress Yuzuru's cheek, instantly making him nuzzle into the touch. "You need to rest."

"We can go lie on the sofa and cuddle Lady Effie." Javier snorted at the title. The dork he called his King had actually made it official and everyone that talked to or about the cat had to refer to her by her title. 

"That sounds good, Your Ma-" A sharp glare. "...Yuzu." Yuzuru hummed, before closing the distance between them and kissing him gently.

"I'm not a king today, and you're not the captain of the royal guard. You're just my Javi and I'm your Yuzu."

Javier nodded and smiled, letting himself be pulled towards the second floor of the studio, where the sofa and the cat were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell I'm currently obsessed with The King: Eternal Monarch?? lol
> 
> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
